The Haircut From Hell
Summary "Annabeth, you look like you need cheering up," Tia said. I nodded. "Your hair looks like string. It really needs a trim..." "No," I replied. "Come on, Annabeth, it won't hurt," Tia said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm NOT cutting my hair." Chapter One: I'm NOT cutting my hair. Annabeth P.O.V Today was probably the worst day ever, honestly. I didn't want my hair cut, but oh no. They had to make me do it. Anyway, on with the story. It was four O'clock in the afternoon, on a warm May day. I felt care free and happy, because today, I'd just gotten a new knife . Let me introduce myself. I'm Annabeth Chase, and I'm eleven years old. I'm a demigod. That means that my mom is a goddess and my dad is a mortal. My mom is athena. I live at Camp Half Blood, a summer camp. In may, It seemes odd that I'm at a summer camp in may, but I won't tell you the whole story. "Hey, Annie!" I heard a voice from behind me. "Honestly, Jake. Don't call me that!" I said. Jake is a son of Apollo, that seemes to want to annoy me ALL the time. He is one year younger than me, but looks about eight. "Sorry, Beth." "It's Annabeth. A-N-N-A-B-E-T-H. Not Annie or Beth," I replied, getting really ''mad at Jake. "Sorry," Jake said. "Annabethie!" I stormed away, utterly, completly, totally, insanely mad with Jake. I don't like him, he really is annoying. And that's not the worst he does. Oh no. "Annabeth!" I heared a voice from beside me. I looked around. "Hi, Tia," I said. Tia is a daughter of Aphrodite and is a year older than me. "Annabeth, you look like you need cheering up," Tia said. I nodded. "Your hair looks like string. It really needs a trim..." "No," I replied. "Come on, Annabeth, it won't hurt," Tia said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm NOT cutting my hair." "Pwetty Pwease?" I knew Tia would nag me until bedtime to do it, so I gave in. "Fine." Chapter Two: What Have You Done To My Hair!? Tia sat me down on a seat in the Aphrodite cabin, which luckily was empty. She took out some sissors and began to cut.' '''Oh, Gods I was worried about what she would do to my hair. I wasn't sure if she'd ever cut hair before - probably not. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting. I sat for around ten minutes until, Tia exclaimed, "Done!" She passed me a small round pink mirror. My eyes almost jumped out my head when I saw what she'd done. "What have you done to my hair!?" I exclaimed, feeling it. It was up to my ears and was quite straight. I had a fringe that was way ''too ''short. It was halfway up my forehead. But that wasn't the worst part, oh no, the worst part was the color. Bright, hot ''pink! ''I was bubbling with fury. "Did you do that deliberatly?!" I excliamed. "Yes," she said quietly. "I thought you'd look nice with short hair..." "The color!" I exclaimed. "Pink suits you, Anna," she replied. "I ''hate ''pink!" I exclaimed, "And my name is Annabeth, not Anna! A-N-N-A-B-E-T-H!" "Well you could always redye it..." she sugessted. "With what? Where am I going to find hairdye?!" I exclaimed, "I've got some purple if that helps...?" she asked. "Ugh," I picked up a hat and pulled it over my head, so that no pink hairs were visible. I stormed out the cabin and went back to mine. I was ''never ''going to Tia for a haircut ''ever ''again!! Category:The Haircut From Hell Category:Chapter Page